Stay
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: Today is Oga's birthday, and he finds himself spending it with Furuichi. Doing nothing but sitting and talking about nothing. But neither of them can stay for to long.


"I still can't believe he gave up his pacifier. He actually looks different without it."

Furuichi and Oga were sitting down watching a now pacifier less Beel running around and screaming at the air.

"Right when I thought the damn brat couldn't get any more annoying. He won't stop talking now." Oga complained.

"Times like these, where you wish you had the ope ope no mi huh. Just rip off his mouth and problem solved." Furuichi smiled at his problem solving idea.

Oga turned to the other as a year old memory popped in his mind. Cracking his knuckles, he jabbed at Furuichi.

"You never returned my Jump that one time. I looked all over your damn room for it. "

Furuichi rubbed his now aching side and yelled."I know I saw my room after you were done with it, you asshole."

Shrugging his shoulders, Oga replied nonchalantly. "You deserved it."

"You throwing my bed thrown out of my window! I deserved that?" Furuichi argued.

Before he could answer, he turned towards Beel who was running towards something and shouted in warning. "Hey nineteen meters you little shit."

After getting a nod of affirmation from the child, Oga turned to his friend who was looking at him in disappointment.

"Over a year and you only gained one meter. That's pathetic."

Again Oga's response was stilled when Beel ran back and threw himself at Oga screaming in excitement while waving a dead bird he found.

"A birthday present?" Furuichi wondered out loud.

"Give me that." Birthday present or not, Oga snatched the bird from the baby's tight grip and stood up. He walked to a nearby bush and placed the corpse in the shade.

Returning to the two he stared at Beel in the eyes and scolded.

"You leave the dead to rest."

Furuichi scoffed but refused to say anything.

Silence again settled between them but this time neither was comfortable with it. Thankfully it was broken with the sound of a cell ringing.

Oga fished out his cellphone and read the text. Furuichi automatically knew who the sender was.

Since only two people ever did text Oga.

"What did Misaki say?"

"Said I need to come home for something." He muttered out loud as the possibility of something birthday related was waiting for him at home.

"She better not have planned a party." He growled at the idea.

Beel hearing the word party grew excited. He was already running for the exit before Oga grabbed him and took him back to where Furuichi was sitting.

"Hold on we're not leaving for a while." Pushing the baby away he turned back to Furuichi who was watching him with a frown on his face.

"You don't have to stay. You better get going. You can't be late for your own surprise party, birthday boy."

Oga didn't move and looked away from Furuichi.

The two watched Beel as he waved towards the air and shrieked at nothing. Both not wanting to be the first to leave the other. The two boys sat in silence and it was finally Furuichi who had to be the one to end it.

Sighing Furuichi finally stood up and smiled down at Oga. "Don't worry I'll be there in spirit."

Oga frowned and punched Furuichi for the lame joke. His punch lingered but soon his hand opened to press his palm against the tombstone.

"See you later Idiot Furuichi." Touching the tombstone for a few more seconds, he dropped his hand slowly and reluctantly.

Getting up he grabbed Beel away from the tombstone he was currently blabbing away at and made his way out of the graveyard.

Beel looking over Oga's shoulder stared back at the silver haired male who was standing next to his own tombstone. A hole still defacing his chest, Beel looked away from the wound and instead focused on Furuichi's face.

He watched as Furuichi silently said to him. 'Take care of him.' He nodded in reply and took one last look at the graveyard. Dozens of spirits floated in the yard, but only one was waving at them with a smile on his face.

* * *

I didnt even realize that I didnt put this up on this. Jeez where is my head. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be nice, as I love to hear your thoughts, comments or issues with my work.

Alright Hope you guys have a great day


End file.
